Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf
Physical Appearance She had neck-length dark cyan hair with bangs while her Atlantean elf ears were slightly showing while she has Onyx black eyes under her round glasses It is noticed that without her round glasses she seems She suffers from extremely blurred vision in her eyes (without her spectacles glasses she's ‪‎totally blind which is a major bad problem to her). it was later pointed by others that she is Identical to her older twin brother in so ways without her round glasses. but it was shown in later appearances, a single white angelic wing emerges from her right shoulder on her lower-left abdomen, she has a large scar which was the deadly parasite virus was removed and stitched up by her aunt Dr. Stefania Tearson Before the Timeskip as a Child Lillian had her hair cropped into a messy bob which hangs about her face while wearing shrine maiden clothes After the Timeskip Lillian begins to wear brown loafer shoes with white high stockings while having pleated tartan checkered miniskirt with a has rolled up sleeves with a white T-shirt while having a brown sweater-vest on while wearing her casual outfit she wears a black tank top that slightly reveals her midriff underneath a white cloak wrap around with red stripes, which is connected to her tank top by a white cord with her Amulet of Wisdom on it, as well as an oval-shaped piece of necktie around her neck. She also wears a normal pair of blue jeans and green sneakers. Personality when she was little she was generally quiet tending only to speak with those she felt comfortable with but unlike her older twin brother she would hug him more offend, but Lillian was known as a gifted genius, with a high level of intellect in both computer programming and mechanical engineering this made Sharona would be believed her personality was at first being like her older twin brother but most of her personality was extremely quiet. She was not much a talkable person to evil or bad people. but just usually used her trademark being quiet but she was a smart girl yet for what is known to be shown of her personality she is carefree even with a smart bookworm type of personality, however. she is nice and sometimes is surprised to see her older twin brother helps out. even she is well known for her famous trademark being completely silent. for the main reason is that she was hurt from the inside and once busted in tears of sorrow when Sharona De Vil Rhodes "killed" her older twin brother, she was completely emotional, broken from the inside yet extremely lonely when she was completely broken apart from the inside of her body. but, after her older twin brother came back to finish an old score with Sharona. with Sharona finally gone. this made her live a peaceful life again with her older twin brother and foster little sister together later on, it was noticed by her uncle Chris. She had a bright personality Character Relationship Timeline Relationships just like her older twin brother. Lillian has encountered many different people throughout her life, ranging from her family, her friends, and allies, bad rivals, and enemies. Her interactions with these people have to lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Lillian has shown a few romantic feelings towards of few people Characterization Skills and abilities *'Genius Intelligence': Lillian had a super genius-level intellect and possesses a great deal of high knowledge of every book she had read before. she was completely extremely skilled at reading yet was an expert battle strategist for battles this made her quite "useful" towards Sharona's plans *'Navigator': she was known as the useful navigator who knows almost every location Guardian Ghost :See More: Rin like her Step-sister Renako, Lillian could only hear and sense the spiritual power of spirits at one point when she was little. however, she became sick with random high fevers when there was harvest moon was out doing the night. but it was so strong to handle for her shamanic abilities could kick in. however she could only hear and hear the voices of spirits. but her grandmother has noticed she is not trained as a shaman so she cannot use their powers as her father, mother, older twin brother and step-sister can. Miscellaneous Skills *'Telekinesis': Lillian has shown with this ability to move and levitate objects using her neglectful raw shamanic energy in a removed manner without the need for her to use her raw shamanic energy to first be projected from her bare hands. Lillian can also use this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy but at first, Lillian was scared to know this power while she was training with her older twin brother who was helping her to unlock the power within her however a bad result would give her a bad headache while being in a Sleep coma if she uses too much shamanic energy. Music Talents Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade History Past and babyhood while she was the fourth and last twin to be born a member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about her past she was born on March 17 to Renton Michael Thūrwolf Sr. and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. she spent most of her early babyhood living with her mother as a baby while her older twin brother was taking good care of her. Spending time with her brother Lillian grew up alone while her twin brother was working alone in the shadows, while they had a natural close bond between the two. Lillian herself adored her older twin brother, never passing up an opportunity to spend some time with him. Although her older twin brother welcomed her company, letting Lillian watch him train and taking her on adventures into the Mikoto forest, while in return rarely helped her with her homework become a better student; when asked, she would often instead pinky promise to do something a later time. Lillian found it shocking but she made a promise that she would help her older twin brother in the near future A Early Terrible first day of School During her first year of School, Lillian slowly enjoying her first day of school doing in the afternoon she was bullied and ridiculed by rude School Billies because for her early intelligent mind yet she was in her the classroom in tears crying while being alone by herself meanwhile, her grandmother came to pick her up to ease her pain. Meeting Sora for the first time years later from her old school while heading to a local shop to buy her a book, she was attacked by shadowy creatures are made out of the darkness but was later saved from brown haired spiky boy from danger Transfered to private school later she was reading at a local library with her grandmother to keep her safe from danger, Later on, she was started like private school to learn the basics of things without others annoying her Meeting Naomi Before the Timeskip Lucca's Orphanage Later on that night the following day as she was outside reading while her older twin brother was returned home doing dusk while the twins were asleep in their rooms following that day Sharona come to visit and murdered their mother in a horrible way this made her and her older brother were scared when they came to the living room where they saw blood everywhere but they find out their mother was on the floor laying critically wounded. however, their grandmother was there beside their mother and their grandmother reminded them what happened to their mother. following that day forward the two siblings were later taking to Lucca's place to be Adopted by a friend of their mother's who took them in as her own children. later on in the afternoon she and her older twin brother were greeted by a brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and then Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded the twins who "killed" their mother it was later revealed by Sharona herself. who told the twins who everything that she did to their mother in coldblooded. however, after Sharona left with her brainwashed partner in crime hearing the bad news in which that made Lillian very sad. however, she wanted her older twin brother to get payback on Sharona. soon after Sharona left. that night while everyone was asleep. later that night Sharona came back this time to kidnapped both Lilly and Millie. later on, the next morning as her older twin brother heard the news what happen to his younger twin sister and foster little sister by hearing the bad news from her older twin brother's new best friend Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi. Kidnapped at Barrel Volcano the next morning soon after being kidnapped and reawaken up by Sharona De Vil Rhodes' rude remarks, Lillian would later watch in horror of her older twin brother being beaten up and almost being killed however she was slightly brave enough to pull her twin brother up from the edge of the volcano. however before she can aid her twin brother safely, Sharona imaged to pushed her out the way and she later watched her brother (who was trying hang on the edge of the cliff of the volcano). was kicked off the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by Sharona. Lillian would later hunch over and was crying in sorrow even yet she praying for her older twin brother's safe return. but she was later knocked out cold and did not realize that she was infected with a deadly parasite virus by Sharona while being unconscious for a short while once she was knocked out cold by Sharona. she and her older twin brother were quite separated. even she believed her older brother was gone forever... During the Timeskip Missing her older twin brother Failure Teaches Success While heading back to Sharona's Abandoned mechanism factory while forcibly working at the mechanism factory alone by herself. while Lillian spent most of her hard time doing Sharona's evil deeds and being forced to do make large robot by force by herself however she did find out if she does not want help out at all but she did learn she would die painfully with the deadly parasite virus inside her that was injected by Sharona with a press of a trigger from a remote control device with Lilly being confused about it. however, she tried to ignore Sharona's bad treat to get revenge on the world for a person that she never heard of. while she tried to fight off the pain locked inside of her, while she asked to go the restroom while avoiding Ellie Elwood was following her order by Sharona to keep an eye on her. while her Adopted younger foster sister was trying to help out with a unfamiliar face that was trying to help her and her foster adopted younger foster sister to escape the place Freedom! or maybe not After the Timeskip Musical Themes Her official theme Music in Series is "Lillian" which accompanies Lillian's appearances throughout the Storyline Character Trivia *Much like her older twin brother being right-handed. she was left-handed. *her older appearance has caused several people, including her older twin brother, to note a similarity to his late friend Miki Nohara who was the late childhood friend of her older twin brother's External Links Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Parasite Victim Category:Shaman